1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an authentication system, a synchronization method, and an authentication apparatus.
2. Description of the Art
In the related art, technology is known, with which data synchronization among different apparatuses is carried out. “Data synchronization among different apparatuses” is a process of establishing data consistency among the different apparatuses. For example, in the related art, an authentication system having a plurality of authentication servers is known. In the authentication system, data synchronization is carried out among the authentication servers (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-221317).